The Unlimited Hyobu Kyosuke-Generation 200
by HikariNoKage44
Summary: The first chapter really explains everything better...Its alot to cover. This is based solely on the 12 episode series of The Unlimited Hyobu Kyosuke and is not connected to the events, world or knowledge of Zettai Karen Children...Its 200 years into the future and yes, Hyobu is there...new and old characters alike ;)


Recollection

The world has changed beyond recognition from the stories that I was told. The world was separated into two categories of humans ...Normals and Espers. I once read there was a time when everyone lived together and there was turmoil and constant revolt...One man for the Espers was their shining star...he was an enigmatic leader to his kind...and a terror to those who bore the Espers ill will...He was head to the powerful organization for the total acceptance of Espers and the destruction of all Normals...it was called P.A.N.D.R.A and the star was Hyobu...Hyobu Kyosuke...It's been 200 years since Normals and Espers existed as they were known...

In the distant past the number of Espers increased gaining more leverage to demand equality...After numerous eras of peace and turmoil, coexistence and intolerance, everything came to a violent head and an all-out battle began...not between countries but between humans...Espers and Normals...

More terrible than even the Great War...The War of Men it was called and it was an all-out battle between the two, no one was safe, nothing was spared...It seemed like all was lost...but something happened...An event known only as The Night of Transmutation...From the depths of space something fell from the sky...like a red dwarf it became known as Helen's Ruby...It bathed the world in an unknown radiation until the world was under a veil of crimson. Many Espers and Normals died instantly. Others for some reason seemed to survive. The land grew out of control, turning cities into dense forests bearing flora and fauna known and unknown...engulfing cities and mutating wildlife.

Today, cities are open topped and round, built on top of high mountains and surrounded by thick white stone blocks that shimmer in the sunlight. With electricity no longer possible everything is powered by the sun. These massive cities keep out the world created by Helen's Ruby gaze and absorb the sun rays that power the cities and defend it from the "Ills"... It's still possible to travel through the untouched places outside of the mountain cities on foot, although it's a fool's errand.

The biggest change was after Helen's Ruby descended...it signaled the end of the War of Men but it also gave birth to a day that would change the history between Espers and Normals forever...The Night of Transmutation...Helen's radiation destroyed Normals forever...it didn't take long to find out that Normals had been given a terrible ability...within their blood contained a frightening virus that caused a disease within Espers known as Wrath. Wrath causes an Esper's power to increase infinitely ...their bodies grow hot in temperature eventually becoming crimson, showing the blue and green veins beneath like neon lights, eventually turning to piles of red ash.

Wrath was concentrated and biological war on the Espers was in full swing...Men, women, and children ...all of them reduced to fields of crimson ash. The world was now made of Normals with the power to kill Espers ...Normals that were no longer Normals...Enders...that was the name that Normals began to be called...The world was now dominated by the Enders.

Nothing could stop them...it was literally in every Normal born onto the planet. Not even the great giant B.A.B.E.L. was able to overcome the start of the Human War...the effects of Helen's Ruby...the birth of Wrath...Many Espers sold out to the Enders and some of the greatest allies to the cause...simply vanished.

The man...the Esper, who sought to create a world where Espers could be in peace, disappeared from the world and was nowhere to be found when the battle between Espers and Normals reached a head...Or when Helen's Ruby descended...or when biological warfare was released onto the Espers. 200 hundred years into the future finds the world of Espers all but wiped out...Some say they exist still in the Deeps, the cities covered by the earth's green. A campaign is being launched by the Enders...to hunt down the survivors of Wrath and Helen's Ruby, called Project End it has trained several Enders, called Rangers to find and infect the suspected Esper population hiding in the worlds deep places...numerous reports have surfaced of Esper sightings and activity.

I joined Project End...but it's not so I can destroy Espers ...The day that Helen's Ruby struck the world many things were covered in what is known as 'Urst'. It's a phenomenon that covers and merges with the organism making it appear as stone. The thing about this phenomenon is that the organism still functions...the organism is still breathing and heart rate can be detected...After years of secret research and back alley hunts, I have enough information to state that on the day of Helen's Ruby...the only ones who could have helped...those giants in the world of Espers...were covered by a sheet of eternal dust...turned to stone and stopped in time...but if becoming one with the Urst means your body remains intact then that means there's a chance they can be awakened…

The only way to tell an Esper from an Ender now is in the blood...but if you can avoid the tests...you can live a normal life...Normals are no longer accepted...they were deemed by the New Alliance to be undesirable...Normals are even more of a rarity...The world of Enders despises them for not being able to do anything...they call it a waste of race...

I discovered a heinous program called Newborn...Normals were told they were to be studied to find a cure for the disease in the blood of the Enders...These select Normals...a few hundred in the world were taken to a massive complex where they never returned...the Normals were no longer in existence ...It is my belief that within the blood of Normals contained the antidote to the virus Wrath and to keep the Espers from getting their hands on it they were destroyed.

The world is completely out of balance ...Espers are the only remnant left from the old world and if they are destroyed it could spell disaster for even the Enders...Project End was created not just to destroy the remaining Espers...there is a reason...Some sickness is taking over the Enders...It's the Wrath virus in overdrive...but instead of killing them it turns them into mindless feeders that devour anything. The New Alliance thinks this is from the remaining Espers ...their paranoia has gone over the edge. I think it's because there are no more Normals or Espers that this disease has come about...the ecosystem of human beings, Esper, Normal or Ender...lies in the balance and if something isn't done soon...there won't be anything called "Man" anymore.

The world needs those sleeping giants of old to wake up from the eternal sleep in time...I can't be sure that my studies or calculations are right ...I may even die, stuck out there in the wilds of the world...but my mission is clear...find the lost Espers...revive the resistance, find a cure for the disease known as Wrath and return the world to balance ...But to do that I 'll need to find and wake the infinite lying in the stone...I need the impossible...I 'm going to find the Unlimited...The Unlimited Hyobu Kyouske...!


End file.
